


Pharah & Her Soldiers

by InerrantErotica



Series: Overwatch Shorts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Military, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Pharah always wanted to follow her mother's footsteps and join Overwatch... yet now both of those things are gone and she is left adrift. It's her last day in the Egyptian Army... and she comes to realize how rare it was that she ever just let herself... be a woman.





	Pharah & Her Soldiers

Standing at attention in a parade field in front of her regiment, Fareeha Amari returned a salute from her commanding officer, begrudgingly given and reluctantly returned. They offered her the rank of Captain if she stayed in… same as her mother. They hadn’t seen each other since that last mission for Overwatch. All she ever wanted was to join her and help protect the world that they fought so hard to save… but the whole damned thing disbanded not soon after. She barely had any time to really process her mother’s death. Even now she couldn’t believe it. She refused to believe it… No body- a mock funeral. Overwatch wouldn’t tell her anything about what had happened there. She figured they had more important things to worry about.

Despite all her anger at them, Fareeha still longed to follow in her mother’s footsteps… but now Overwatch was gone. Here she stood on the parade field, celebrated for her meritorious service in the Egyptian Army. It all felt so hollow. She had only served to prove herself, to distinguish herself for the real deal- Overwatch. She didn’t want to be invited just because of who her mother was. Fareeha wanted to earn her place beside those heroes.

Once the ceremony was concluded, Lieutenant Amari marched off the parade grounds and was prepared to turn her back on the past four years of her life when a familiar voice from behind caught her attention. “Ma’am!?” He called out again, “Ma’am! Uh, excuse me.”

“You don’t have to call me that anymore.” She said with a tilt of her head and a smile, “I’m not your commanding officer anymore.”

Corporal Rami nervously laughed, “Right, right. Miss Amari…”

“Please.” She sighed, “You can call me Fareeha. It’s alright to call me Fareeha.”

“Right. Fareeha. Well, the squad got to talking and, uh, we all feel kinda bad seeing you go like this. I mean, you were a hell of an officer so we wanted to send you off.” In truth, they had all sensed the conflict in her. Without Overwatch and without the Army, where was she gonna go?

“Oh.” She blinked, her first inclination begging to refuse. It was, after all, entirely inappropriate for officers and their subordinates to fraternize like that. Then again, they weren’t her soldiers anymore and she wasn’t in charge of them, “...Sure. Why not?”

He smiled with relief and cleared his throat, “Great. Um, there’s a club we usually go to for occasions like this. Just off the Nile Corniche. Tomorrow at, uh, seven?”

The young woman nodded, “Seven. Alright.”

 

The following day, Fareeha stood in front of the mirror in her navy blue bra and panties, holding a dress over her body. She had been so focused on being a soldier all this time… the thought of going out among her old comrades as a woman- it felt both so strange and so exciting, even liberating. She’d miss the uniform, of course. ‘Hell of an officer’ he said… it made her smile to know she had had done right by her subordinates. Even if she was destined never to join Overwatch… it was enough to have done her best for the men and women under her command.

She didn’t want to cling to any of that though. The dress was a slinky black thing- it’d been so long since she had worn anything formal other than her dress uniform that she wasn’t sure if it would still fit. It was short, ending about halfway down her thighs, backless with a high neckline and a narrow cut out straight up the center. She put it on and found it a little bit… tight. She had put on some weight in the army, all of it muscle- and it showed through. Well… she didn’t mind it showing just a tiny bit. Fareeha smiled, feeling like a woman again for the first time in a very long time.

The thought hadn’t even occurred to her that she was dressed perhaps a bit… provocatively. The perfume and jewelry, gold bangles and earrings and the necklace- it all made her feel so much more confident with her decision. As a lieutenant in the Egyptian Army, she was the model of confidence and discipline… but it pleased her to see how easy it was to exude that same charisma as a civilian.

As she finished applying her eyeliner, her gaze drew unavoidably to the udjat tattoo she got in remembrance of her mother. It wasn’t so long ago… but it was more comforting than disconcerting. She smiled bittersweetly and gathered her things to leave. It was time to be her own woman.

 

Fareeha was waiting outside the club when Omar Rami called out to her again, “Fareeha!” He was dressed more casually, in a button down white shirt and trousers with a watch that was way above his means as a corporal...

She turned to face him and smiled, spying the rest of the squad. Sergeant Doha Kamel, a younger woman who was always stammering and somewhat nervous around her… even if she was a relentless hardass with her soldiers. Doha was in a more modest dress, though she too exuded an air of femininity that made Fareeha comfortable in her own attire. They were joined by privates Hazem Mahmoud and Adham Taha. The later two she didn’t have much direct interaction with, considering the difference in rank. Hazem was the squad jokester, ever jocular and flippant. In contrast, Adham was a conspicuous figure- nearly two meters tall and pretty quiet for the most part. Fareeha knew him to be a hard worker and a good soldier. How strange it was to see them all out of uniform together like this!

“Oh… oh, I knew it.” Doha sighed, nervously brushing her short cropped hair out of her face, “She’s absolutely gorgeous in a dress.”

Fareeha couldn’t help but laugh, reaching out to clasp the other woman on the shoulder.

Sergeant Doha wasn’t plain by any respects, with soft rounded features and a cute (albeit self-deprecating) smile. It was hard to imagine her as a military woman at all sometimes. Still, the lieutenant could always depend on her as a noncommissioned officer to whip the junior enlisted into shape. Doha’s bashful praise would have shamed Fareeha if she didn’t find a way to console her, “Oh stop it. You’re just fine too. I like your hair this way.”

The compliment almost made sergeant Doha blush, the pixie-cut woman smiling in spite of herself. It was as relieving to see all of them here outside of duty. Bittersweet as her leaving the armed forces might have been, this was an opportunity to get to know them better one last time.

They were apparently regulars to the establishment, getting a booth all to their own and a few bottles. Fareeha felt herself tempted by the dance floor but the night was still young and the place wasn’t yet too busy. They talked at first about all the things that would have been small talk between peers. Things an officer would not readily share with her troops- but mostly her plans after the Army. She wanted to say Overwatch… that was the whole point of joining the Army. Unfortunately, that was impossible now. Helix Security came at her with an offer a while ago… she wondered aloud if it was still open and they all encouraged her to pursue it. Fareeha didn’t want to talk about work anymore though. After a few drinks, they were all considerably more relaxed- the club as well was getting louder and louder, prompting them to lean in closer to better hear one another.

“So what’s your, uh, boyfriend think about this career move?” Doha asked rather sheepishly.

“Huh?” Fareeha smiled and chuckled, the alcohol making her a bit more giggly than she usually was, “Ah, he doesn’t. I mean, I don’t have a-”

“Girlfriend?” The sergeant clarified, much more quietly.

“Nuh uh.” The lieutenant replied, “I guess I’ve been, uh, too busy.”

“The whole time we’ve known you, really?” Hazem asked with an incredulous smile, “I don’t buy that.”

“Really!” Fareeha emphatically nodded, “I was married to the job.”

Omar let out a single affirmative ‘hrmph’, scratched his cheek and asked out the corner of his mouth, “Not even anything… casual?”

Fareeha remained silent for a long time, a smile stretching across her lips. Her eyes wandered to the corner of the room before returning to the men and woman around her, “Maybe a few here and there.”

They all exchanged knowing glances and laughs until Doha jolted her head to the dance floor, “Hey, LT.”

“It’s Fareeha!” She corrected with a exasperated sigh.

“Fareeha.” The other woman amended overdramatically, “Let’s go dance, huh?”

Without saying a word, Doha grabbed Fareeha’s hand and dragged her out of the seat. All the same, she was just as excited to move. The rest of the squad could barely contain themselves, staring with rapt attention as the two women sauntered out onto the dance floor.

While Fareeha was always possessed with the most enviable confidence and self-assurance of anyone around, the drinks seemed to help Doha out a lot more. The two women rocked and swayed their hips, with the sergeant turning so that her back was to the lieutenant, grinding her bottom into Fareeha’s hips, who held her steady with one hand as they moved to the rhythm. They swayed like Cairo bellydancers, their bodies moving in tandem as the lights flickered and strobed across the dance floor.

Doha reached up behind her, burying her slender fingers in her dance partner’s long hair. Fareeha’s hand wandered from the sergeant’s hips to her flat stomach, threatening to drift up to her breasts… or down to her groin. As the noisy club drowned out whatever they could say to one another, the two women relied only on intuition to divine one another’s intent. Doha grew more and more lurid, pressing her rear against her old boss’s groin. For her own part, Fareeha was losing herself in the moment, exploring more and more of the other woman’s body. They were both starting to sweat from such prolonged body contact and soon the two were being watched by more than just the squad sitting back at the booth.

“Doha.” Fareeha called out, but the woman grinding in front of her didn’t hear it at all, “Doha! ...Sergeant!”

The woman looked behind her, a smile fading from her lips as if she had done something wrong. She stiffened her back and Fareeha leaned in close, their lips almost touching over the din of the music, “People are watching.” She stage-whispered.

Doha’s eyes darted left and right for a moment before she furtively smiled, “Let ‘em.”

She was surprised by this sudden… lack of inhibition. It was even a little inspiring and she felt a compulsion to match it. After all, Doha wasn’t her subordinate any more. There was nothing stopping them from… kissing. The younger woman eagerly accepted the embrace of Fareeha’s lips, returning it with enthusiasm. Their tongues swirled around one another in a lewd dance for everyone to see and soon they weren’t even dancing anymore, just standing in the middle of the floor making out.

 

Eventually the suggestion was made that they return to the booth and two women cheekily made their way back. The squad was quite amused. “You guys have fun out there?” Adham asked as he took a drink. The two smiled as they slinked back into their seats and poured themselves a pair of shots.

“Nice to see you loosening up a bit, LT.” Hazem said, “Always thought you were all work and no play. Uh, bit of a hardass, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“You didn’t know me very well then.” She replied with a smile, rubbing Doha’s thigh. What a… monumental relief this had been- and a distraction. Years spent being so focused on her career and being a model officer all for it to have been wasted with Overwatch’s demise… she was having fun- this felt good! She felt carefree for the first time since she had become commissioned, just lost in the music and good company. In truth, Hazem was probably right about her being a workaholic… she didn’t want him to be. She didn’t want to be a soldier all her life- a hardass officer.

A few drinks later and they were all thoroughly comfortable in one another’s company, Doha and Fareeha occasionally exchanging kisses as their hands wandered over each other’s bodies… and Omar and Hazem had edged closer and closer to them as well.

“So, uh, we don’t need to head to the barracks after this.” Omar suggested, clearing his throat, “Could get a room to keep the party going, you know what I mean?”

“It’s still pretty early.” Adham groused, prompting Hazem to elbow him sharply in his kidney.

“Sounds like it could be fun.” Sergeant doha demurely whispered, looking Fareeha in the eyes and locking their amber gazes together. She nodded… it did sound like it could be fun. Determined to prove herself as fun-loving as the next woman, the lieutenant agreed to join them.

 

The quintet loudly paraded through the halls of the hotel after Adham, who was deemed the most responsible looking one to accept the key from the front desk. They all agreed to split the bill except for Fareeha. She offered but they would hear nothing of it. This was her going-away present!

As soon as she crossed the threshold, Doha was all over her. They kissed so passionately and wantonly in front of everyone else, guiding each other to one of the couches in an unbroken embrace. Fareeha ended up straddling her, her short dress hiking up her thighs, exposing to the rest of the squad a firm ass and muscular thighs. She’d kicked off her heels at some point and Doha was squeezing both cheeks hard.

Omar was the first one courageous enough to try and join in, sitting next to them and stretching his arm around the sergeant and leaning over, brushing aside Fareeha’s hair and inviting her to give him some attention as well. While so thoroughly lost in the moment, she craned her neck and plunged her tongue into his mouth. He was pretty handsome as well… they all were- each with short hair and a muscular physique thanks to their occupation.

She thought then that she wouldn’t mind getting to know any of them better… and that she was about to do just that. Fareeha was more excited than nervous, as fearless in these matters as she was at the prospect of seeing frontline combat.

Fareeha’s hand slipped into the cut out slit in the front of her dress and Doha rather boldly began to massage one of her breasts beneath the silky fabric, making Fareeha’s nipples stiffen under the other woman’s palm. The younger woman exposed the lieutenant’s breasts completely out of the cut out and eagerly wrapped her lips around Fareeha’s dark nipples, alternating between them with such passion and enthusiasm that it forced a deep moan from the back of Fareeha’s throat… even as Omar was trying his hardest to fill her mouth with his tongue.

A thrill was rushing over her, like the excitement she felt when she was flying… Was she really doing this? The woman could hardly believe it herself. She couldn’t have imagined her doing this just a day ago with her soldiers…. Yet here she was, with her tits out getting sucked on by her sergeant and making out with the corporal. In the back of her mind she knew just how far this could go… and she didn’t care.

With Doha’s hands and mouth focused on Fareeha’s breasts, this left her behind wide open for Hazem’s attention. He hiked her dress up, marveling at her ass. His calloused fingertips drifted across her round behind, slipping beneath her lacy blue panties and stretching them taut along her womanhood.

She was already a little wet, he noticed with a smirk. He reached beneath with his other hand, rubbing her clit through the silk fabric. He could hardly believe it himself- he was rubbing lieutenant Amari’s pussy! Of course… once he got over the novelty and the sheer insanity of the present situation, pleasuring her was no problem at all. There was the sergeant laying beneath her as well… and he couldn’t decide between the two! He pulled Doha’s panties aside and slid a finger inside testingly, making the woman moan into Fareeha’s soft breast. Emboldened, he exposed the lieutenant’s pussy and leaned in, pressing his nose to her ass and lapping up at her sex as he fingered the sergeant beneath her.

Not to be left out, Adham took off his shoes and put one foot on the couch on the opposite side of Omar, guiding the two women to reach out blindly for his cock stiffening beneath his trousers. They found him to be quite long and thick, much to their pleasure. It strained against the fabric, begging to be released as the two women’s slender fingers rubbed and teased at the bulge.

Omar was actually a good kisser, much to Fareeha’s pleasant surprise. He held her by the back of the head and practically devoured her, his tongue fighting its way into her mouth and pushing against her own. She felt Hazem behind her ravenously licking and sucking on her womanhood, fingering her in the moments between. She was already so wet, her pussy tightening around him, soaking him until his knuckle was slick in the dim hotel lighting. When he left to attend to Doha’s needs, the woman felt a wanton sense of need… aching to have him back inside her. She wanted more than just a modest little fingering… she wanted to fuck. She wanted to fuck all of these attractive and loyal soldiers of hers- men and women she hadn’t even thought as sexual prospects… until now.

Soon Adham’s cock was out, rockhard and dark against Fareeha and Doha’s comparatively lighter complexions, their fingers massaging and teasing him until he grunted and frustratingly helped them along, pulling the lieutenant’s fingers to wrap around his length. She soon found herself pulled away from Omar’s lips, overcome by a desire to fill her mouth with something more… intimate. Fareeha’s lips wrapped around that hot member, suckling on his head while she and Doha together urged more and more of him into her mouth with their hands. It was a nice firm cock, a real man’s cock… How long had it been? Too long, whatever the answer was.

Omar followed suit, pulling down his pants and presenting to the two women his own cock, stiff and eager to be relieved. Fareeha obliged him, jerking him off since the sergeant was so preoccupied with her own situation beneath the lieutenant…

As all the men grew increasingly desperate to earn some attention, the lieutenant became aware of just how… outnumbered she and Doha were. There were only two women and three of them. Moreover, stuck between them as she was, Fareeha didn’t even really have her bearings.

“Sergeant.” She said, the tallest soldier’s cock slipping out of her mouth.

“Mm?” Doha looked up, her tongue still flicking across a dark nipple, firm and wet from her affections.

“Bring the squad to formation.” She ordered with a wry smile, slinking out of the other woman’s lap and sitting beside her, forcing both Omar and Hazem to make some space.

Sergeant Doha got the idea, returning the smile before she stood up and scratched her chin. Her nipples were showing through the light pink dress. She assessed the room, pushing a table out of the way with her foot before marching to the open space, standing perfectly at attention. Fingers folded, heels together, back straight, eyes forward. Were it not for the dress and the fact that she had a bit of spittle still on her chin, sergeant Doha had quite the professional bearing.

“Firqa!” She called out, capturing all of their eyes on her, “Fall in!”

The three men all scrambled to stand at attention like her. Even with their cocks still out, they didn’t disobey. From her seat on the couch, Fareeha could get a rough sense of how big they each were in comparison to one another. Of course, they were all unique in their own way… Omar was hard as a rock and fat too, standing straight up. Adham was a bit longer and his length pulled down by the weight of it all… while Hazem’s curved up and was quite thick at the base. They were all pleasing specimens of manhood to be sure.

Doha didn’t smile or even look down. The lieutenant got up and marched over. She stopped a single pace behind her, prompting the sergeant to turn about face and salute Fareeha, “The men are ready for your inspection, ma’am.”

Only then did she smile, knowingly in sync with the other woman’s intentions. They whispered something in secret, the three men waiting with breathless anticipation. Finally, Doha turned around again and ordered, “Don’t lock your knees or you’ll pass out. Corporal Rami, Private Mahmoud. One step forward, march!”

They were still soldiers, it was true. Such commands had been ingrained into their heads for so long and so persistently that obeying it came as second nature, even in these present circumstances…

“Center... face!”

Omar and Adham turned on their heels to face eachother, their cocks as stiff as their posture.

“Any of you move a muscle,” the sergeant began, “-and you will fall out of formation, am I understood?”

“Yes, sergeant.” They all said in unison, making her smile for just a fraction of a second before she and Fareeha both made their way stiffly to the center of the trio, brushing their hands across their cocks as they made eye contact with each of them. The three had no choice but to stare past them, maintaining the utmost discipline.

Both Doha and Fareeha then knelt down, the back of their heads touching as they sat face-to-face with three eager and ready cocks… With the soldiers being forbidden from uttering even a sound, the only noise that could be heard was the sucking and kissing of the sergeant and the officer on their stiff members.

Hazem blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat, the first of the three to betray any hint of the pleasures administered to their bodies by the two beautiful women at their feet. Being that there were three cocks and only two mouths between them, Adham in the middle seemed to have the best part of the deal. A hand or two was always there to keep him thoroughly stimulated and no man among them was ever left unattended for long.

As if sensing weakness, both Doha and Fareeha went to work pleasuring Hazem’s cock and balls, running their tongues and lips along the thick veins that ran along his length. At every moment that his member slipped out of their mouths, it fought to spring back upright. They wouldn’t permit it though. Feeling his balls tighten and his muscles contracting… they left, bringing him to the brink of orgasm before they withdrew from him. He shrugged in relaxation and relief, if only for a moment, before Fareeha turned her brown eyes up to him and said, “Private Mahmoud.”

He couldn’t help but look down, “Y-yes, ma’am?”

“Your fingers aren’t properly curled.” She explained, reaching up and pulling his hand away from his hip, “Leave the formation. Go with Sergeant Kamel for your corrective training. ...Don’t take it personally.”

Fareeha winked.

Reluctantly (though certainly content with this new arrangement), he did as ordered… led away to one of the beds by a rather hungry Doha. This left Fareeha by herself between Adham and Omar, pumping their cocks and urging them towards her lips as she alternated between them. 

Eventually, between passing from one cock to the next, she gave the order “At ease.” and they were permitted to spread their feet and rest their hands into the smalls of their backs. It wasn’t much less physically demanding but at least they could wiggle their fingers without her noticing.

It was with an incredible force of will that they did not move any further, tempting as it was to put their hands on her head and guide her selfishly for their own release… she worked them closer and closer, twisting her wrist as she sucked them off. Her wet lips had them both thoroughly soaked, the light from a nearby lamp making their cocks sheen.

“Who is going to be the first one?” She asked, pumping both their cocks towards her own face, “Hmm?”

They knew better than to say a word and break their position. As she stroked them both off, she felt Adham’s cock stiffening and fighting her, telltale signs of a man approaching climax. It made her smile and the mischievous streak in her decided to tip the scales… Fareeha leaned forward and wrapped her lips tightly around his head, slamming her fist up and down his length, urging everything he had into her mouth.

Not a moment later, he came just as she had hoped- pouring into her mouth a hot and thick load of cum, rope after rope of his pleasure hitting the back of her throat and pooling on her tongue. She moaned deeply and felt him staggering and contorting, struggling to keep himself from breaking his position. She reached around and clutched at his ass, pulling him closer to her as he emptied his balls down her throat. She loved every second of it… taking away both his composure and all his cum.

He was completely slack when she pulled away from him, his cock slipping wet and spent from her lips, pulling out a few strands of cum with it. It dripped onto her breasts through the thin black fabric.

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows as a single glob of cum dribbled from the corner of her lips.

“I know, I know.” He said, exasperated. Adham was practically gasping between breaths, “I broke my composure…”

“Take five, soldier.” 

He nodded his head and sheepishly pulled away, excusing himself to the couch where he could rest his legs. They had tensed up so much that his extremities felt like noodles now. She stood up, looking over at where Hazem and Doha had went. She smiled, discovering she had started to watch them at just the right moment… The sergeant was on her elbows upon the bed, Hazem jerking himself off on his knees. She stuck her tongue out wide and fearlessly caught his cum all over her face, lips, and neck. The boy splashed a torrent all over the pillows too! He fell onto his side and she began to clean him off, her head bobbing over his lap with her face still dripping hot semen back onto him.

She wondered how long this might have been going on right under her nose… noncommissioned officers and enlisted personnel fraternizing together like this! ...but what did it matter anymore? Technically, she wasn’t a part of any of this unit and had no authority to discipline them ...and it was really so liberating!

Fareeha sauntered over to the bed where the other two made way for her and unzipped her dress, shedding it off. Her body was muscular and lithe, with powerful thighs and biceps and firm abs. Omar stood there, mouth agape for a while before he realized that she was all there for him. She curled her finger and beckoned him with a silent ‘come hither.’

He pushed her onto her back and lavished kisses and massages over her chiseled body, desperately reaching down to angle his cock just right. Her pussy was already wet and just a tuft of ebon black hair, neatly trimmed, adorned the flat spot right over her clit. With one hurried thrust, he pushed all of his length deep within her. A dangerous move, considering how close she had already brought him to climax just moments before.

Still, even if he came right away, it would be worth it. He’d never pass up the chance to fuck his commanding officer, the gorgeous lieutenant Amari.... They both moaned as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. The corporal threw his head back and put his hand out to squeeze and knead one of her breasts. He started slow at first, mostly for his own sake. He wanted to hold out as long as possible.

As Hazem was getting his bearings back, Doha had cleaned herself up and slithered beside the other woman, reaching down and spreading Fareeha’s sex with two fingers. She rocked her fingers up and down, eliciting an increasingly pleasured series of moans from Fareeha.

Adham was stroking himself back to a useful state when he joined them on the bed. Even if he wasn’t hard yet, the lieutenant reached out and began to pleasure him, getting her hand wet with the mixture of cum and spit that they formed together only moments ago.

Doha and Fareeha began to kiss again, wet and sloppy. She was an even better kisser, rubbing the other woman’s clit as she plunged her tongue down her throat. Fareeha sighed and moaned underneath her affections, spreading her legs wider for Omar. The sensation and the sight of the two women was almost too much and he pulled out, precum welling at the tip.

He clutched at his manhood hard, not daring to move an inch lest he cum then and there. “Hey.” Hazem said from across the bed, “Why don’t you anchor?”

The corporal sighed and softly laughed, nodding as if to say that it would probably be for the best.

“Anchor?” Fareeha asked, a bit saddened that her sex was now just a little bit less full…

“They both want to fuck you.” Doha explained with a smile, slipping a finger into her pussy, “One here…” and then retracting it, gliding further down and tracing a line over her much more sensitive rear entrance, “-and one here. At the same time.”

“Oh.” Fareeha’s eyes widened, her face momentarily expressing some concern before a smile stretched across her lips, “Alright then. Let’s do it.”

“You’ve done this before, right?” The sergeant asked.

“Of course.” She lied, casual as can be. To think she’d ever do something so wild!

Omar laid down on his back and Fareeha soon straddled him face-to-face, breasts-to-chest. She began to ride and bounce on him but he bit his lip and shook his head, reaching down and stabilizing her hips. “You… trying to make me cum too early?” He asked, gritting his teeth. She laughed and slowed down. He spread her cheeks as Hazem poured some lube over his now hard again cock. When he pushed his hips against her rear, she felt so completely filled. Her toes curled and she let out a deep moan that drowned out everyone else in the room.

Hazem held her hips hard and began to fuck her. He was so hard and her ass was so tight. Even if he was the first one to lose his bearing and the first one to cum, it seemed like that just made it easier for him to hold out in round two. His balls slapped against Omar’s cock as they both filled her up, making Fareeha clutch at the sheets and moan. She let her head sink, her hair spreading across the bed like a curtain. How incredible this was!

 

Doha lifted her up by the chin with her hand and kissed her deeply. They bobbed and tilted their heads until the sergeant was suddenly pushed forward, rocking Fareeha in turn against Hazem behind her. Adham was fucking the sergeant on her hands and knees, the repetitive motions bringing the two women closer and closer together. They moaned into eachother’s mouths, both of them becoming overcome by the pleasure and sheer thrill of their present situation.

It wasn’t long before Hazem groaned from behind the lieutenant, “D-damn, I’m gonna cum.”

Omar grunted in affirmation beneath Fareeha and Adham nodded, “Yeah. Damn this is good.”

Hazem let out a pleasured exclamation of his ecstasy, driving his hips as hard forward as he could, pushing her against Doha. He pulled out as he began to cum, moaning just as her ass oozed the first few spurts of his cum. The private didn’t even have to touch himself to finish, simply using her round ass cheeks to pour rope after rope on her rear and lower back. Her dusky complexion struck quite a contrast against the white hot spurts splaying out over her muscled body. Fareeha moaned into Doha’s mouth as Hazem showered the sergeant in semen until he had no more to give.

Omar rolled Fareeha over onto her back, moving with her so that he could fuck her as wantonly as he wanted. The sheets smeared the cum into her skin, making the fabric cling to her as she spread her legs and moaned. Fareeha threw her head back as the corporal pummeled her sex, watching his cock appear and disappear within the woman’s tight pussy. Doha crawled beside her to get a better view, looking down at the lurid act playing out before her. Fareeha’s moans were too much for him to endure. He pulled out and began to pump his hand over his cock, breathing hard and baring his teeth until he exploded over them both, a geyser of hot cum splaying over Fareeha’s sex, abs, and breasts. A few spurts caught a giggly Doha in the crossfire, deocrating her pixie hair cut and one shoulder. Doha eagerly began to lap it up off her lieutenant’s skin while Fareeha was simply too absorbed in the moment to react.

Adham knelt at Fareeha’s head, suddenly grabbing the ladies’ attention. She looked up and the cock hovering over her while Doha craned her head forward. They both stuck out their tongues and eagerly awaited his orgasm. He painted their faces in thick hot semen, streaks across their nose and cheeks and lips and everywhere else. It rained on Fareeha- and what had dripped off from Doha ended landing on the lieutenant below.

Doha embraced her with a hungry lust, lapping up all the white hot spunk on her face and breasts. Fareeha eagerly returned the favor, the two women kissing and licking one another clean. Their soft moans rose above the hard breathing and sighing of all the men laying on the bed around them. Together, they hugged and kissed into the night… until exhaustion overcame them and the whole band collapsed in a heap of weary bodies, spent of all their energy,

Fareeha’s eyes went heavy, succumbing to sleep. Her thoughts drifted away from the room and away from her soldiers… she had fun, to be sure. Even so, there was a hint of regret. All this time she had been their commanding officer and this was what they were like behind closed doors? She felt like she barely knew them at all. Of course… she never could have known them like this before. With Overwatch gone, doing everything by the books like this seemed like it would only end in disappointment. Maybe things would be different in Helix.

Of course… old habits die hard. It wouldn’t be long before she fell back into treating her soldiers as a means to an end once more- even if that end was physical satisfaction. She still had much to learn… and had yet to meet the one who would teach her.


End file.
